Narcissist
by detectivebluebear
Summary: <html><head></head>"You look a lot like me." "That's because I am you." A strange boy named Len appears in front of Rin, claiming to be herself from a parallel universe. He knows almost nothing about this world, but he needs her help to complete a mysterious quest, so she must help him out and teach him things about this world along the way. Rin x Len. Please read and give feedback or suggestions!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A new story with one of my favourite ships! It was interesting to write this. **

**Please enjoy and comment!**

_Len POV_

I woke up to find myself lying on the side of a pathway with many people walking past me, some glancing my way and giving me pitying looks, others just hurrying past me or giving me disapproving looks. I got to my feet and looked out at the road next to the path. Many strange objects were on the road, with people in them and wheels on them that rolled very fast. I gathered that they must be a form of transportation. Then I remembered what I was here to do. I grabbed the locket that hung on a necklace around my neck and opened it up. Inside was a compass with two arrows, one showing north and the other supposed to lead me to the person I was looking for. I started walking in the direction the arrow was pointing.

Nearby a child tugged on his mother's skirt, pointed at me and said, 'Mummy, that man's wearing weird clothes.' She steered him to her other side and replied, 'Don't look, he woke up on the street earlier, he's probably a dangerous man.' I blushed as I heard their conversation and started to walk faster.

The compass couldn't show how far I had to walk, so I just kept walking until I reached a crossing. I had to get across the road, but the wheely objects I saw earlier were still driving across at high speed. Suddenly, people started to walk across. 'Stop! That's dangerous!' I yelled at them and grabbed the person nearest me, so at least one person would be safe. She glared at me and pushed me off. 'Get off me! It's a green light, so it's safe to cross. Weren't you looking? Weirdo,' she said, pointing at a black rectangular box with a light green man on it, then hurried across the street. Come to think of it, that person looked like me. My eyes widened in realization and I glanced down at my compass which was pointing at her. 'Wait up!' I shouted, 'Come back, I need to talk to you, you're the one I've been looking for!' I quickly ran across the road and grabbed her before she could finish crossing.

'What are you doing? Get off me! Who are you anyways?' she yelled, struggling to get out of my grip. 'Look at me carefully. You know who I am, and we have to talk.' I said. She continued to struggle. At that moment I heard a honking sound and I turned to see one of the wheely objects coming at us. The last thing I saw before I shut my eyes was the green man who had now turned red.

_Rin POV_

I felt someone behind me grab the collar of my shirt and yank both the boy and I to safety. A man had pulled us out of the car's path just in time. 'Thanks! You saved our lives. Can I repay you?' I asked gratefully. He told us that he just wanted us to be more careful in the future before walking off. I then turned to be boy and narrowed my eyes. 'So, who are you and what do you want from me? First, you stop me when I'm walking across the road, then you chase after me again and almost get us both killed. Not to mention, what's with those weird clothes? Also, you look a lot like me.' We were both around the same height and had the same coloured blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing what looked like a medieval beige-coloured peasant shirt and plain pants made out of a green cotton.

He replied, 'That's because I am you. I come from a dimension parallel to this one. That's probably why my clothes are quite different to yours. As for just now, I'm really sorry! I didn't know about those lights.' I looked at him, stunned. 'So let me get this straight. You're me from a parallel universe, which makes you an alien, and you happen to not know about traffic lights, which is why you almost killed us both just now.' I said. He smiled brightly and spoke. 'I'm not really an alien. I'm just not from here. You could say I'm a foreigner. Plus, my universe is quite different from yours, so I'm unfamiliar with a lot of things, like the lights, the wheely boxes out there and other things too.' I sighed, trying to take in all this information. Everything was happening too fast. Until now everything I my life was plain and boring, and now it felt like something out of a fanfiction.

'How can I believe you? You might just be a creepy murderer who failed to kill me just now, so you're playing innocent,' I said, disbelieving his words. He grabbed a compass hanging from his neck and opened it up to show me. It was gold and on the outside there were decorations engraved on it, and inside it looked like a normal compass with an extra hand pointing at me. 'Tada! This arrow points to you, because it senses that you and I are the same. I definitely wouldn't want to kill you because we're linked.' He exclaimed eagerly. I wondered what he meant by linked. 'I'm not sure if I can believe your words. I mean, how can the arrow sense me? What is it, magic?' I asked. 'Yep,' he replied instantly. I sighed, told him to go to a lunatic asylum, then walked away. 'Wait! You need to help me! I found you because I need your help to complete my quest!' he shouted running after me. I ignored him and continued walking.

_Len POV_

I continued to follow Rin, whose name I knew because of our link. I walked after her as she continued ignoring me, and I looked at the sights around me. She turned around and yelled 'Stop following me!' but I had to keep on following her until she would hear me out and help me on my quest. I continued to follow her while looking around at everything. This world had a lot of new things, from the clothes people wore to the huge buildings that towered up into the sky. 'How do those buildings balance?' I asked Rin, who only sighed in response. I tried thinking of other ways to get her attention, when after a while I saw an old lady pushing slowly pushing along what looked like some metal sticks melded together with wheels attached at the bottom.

'Ah, let me help you with that. It looks heavy and it must be slowing you down. Let me push it for you,' I said, walking up to the old woman. Just as I was about to grab the object, Rin grabbed my collar of my shirt and yanked me back. 'What do you think you're doing?' she hissed as she quickly walked away dragging me with her. 'I was just trying to help the lady with that heavy-looking object,' I replied. She sighed. 'Look,' she said, 'I guess you really must not know much about this world, because that 'object' you were trying to help carry for her is called a walking frame, and she needs it to help her walk. Rin's Rules No. 1: 'You do not try to take walking frames from old ladies.' You got that?' I thought for a moment then nodded and blushed, realizing what I had just been trying to do. 'Good,' Rin said continuing to walk, 'Come with me. I'll be your guide around this place and hear you out on your supposedly important 'quest' thingy. I'll try to answer any questions that you might have, and in return, you have to do what I tell you to and stay out of trouble. Okay?' I nodded with a smile, glad that she'd help me around this place and possibly help me on my quest.

'Also, my name's Rin. Rin Kagamine. What's your name?' she asked. 'My name's Len Kagamine,' I replied. I decided not to tell her that I already knew her name. If she decided to help me on my quest she'd learn to use the link as well. 'So, any questions about this world so far?' Rin asked me. 'Well, what are those metal boxes with wheels going around at fast paces, how are these buildings around us so tall and balanced, and what are the small metal boxes some people are holding up to their ears?' I asked, speaking quickly with excitement. 'Those 'boxes with wheels' are called cars, and people drive them around to get to places faster, or if they just can't be bothered walking. These buildings being tall is a normal thing. They were built tall using cranes and things and can balance because they have solid foundations. As for the 'small metal boxes' they're called phones. I'll tell you more about their functions later, because it'll probably be quite a long talk,' she answered.

'So, where are we going?' I asked her, curious as to where we had been heading for so long. 'We're going to my apartment. You don't have anywhere else to live, do you?' she said. That was true. I only just arrived in this world recently and I didn't have anywhere to go. Plus, it was better that we stayed together since I needed Rin to complete the quest. 'By the way, what's an apartment?' I asked her. She groaned in frustration and slapped her palm on her face. I mimicked her, slowly bringing my palm to my face as well. 'What does this gesture mean?' I asked as I did it. She groaned again and replied, 'That gesture is called a facepalm. If you want to know when people face palm, go search it up online or in a dictionary. As for what an apartment is, you'll see when we get there.' I tilted my head in confusion. 'What's a 'dictionary' and what's 'online'?' I asked her. I heard her mutter some words under her breath that I couldn't catch, then she said, 'I'll go buy you a pocket dictionary later and teach you how to google things.' 'Google?' I said. She sighed and ignored me.

_Rin POV_

What a troublesome person. I sighed and continued to walk, reflecting on the day's events and wondering what I had gotten myself into. I knew my life would probably start to get quite interesting now though. With a guy like Len around and the promise of a 'quest', that was guaranteed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Rin POV_

We soon arrived at the apartment building and I turned to Len, who was looking up at it in awe. 'Wow, it's huge! Rin, you really live there?' he asked, eyes wide.

'Of course not, idiot. There are many rooms in this building and people live in those rooms, including me. Come on, let's go in,' I replied. Len nodded enthusiastically and followed me as I walked through the automatic doors into the lobby. I continued to head towards the lift, not looking back. 'We have to take the lift up to my room. Before you ask, a lift is like a metal box found in buildings. You step in and it goes up, taking you to other levels of the building. Understand?' I asked, only to be met with silence. 'Len?' I prompted, then turned around, to see him playing with the automatic doors. I groaned then walked back.

'What are you doing?' I asked approaching him. He grinned and answered, 'It's so fun! Look, it opens for me every time I come near it. It's like magic!' He continued to walk back and forth through the automatic doors. I sighed, then grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the lifts. 'You'll get in people's way if you keep going back and forth like just now. Let's just hurry to my room. You still need a change of clothes. People will look at you weirdly in those strange clothes of yours.' I pressed the button to make the lift come, then walked in.

'Rin…please help me…' I turned and saw Len stuck between the lift doors. I quickly pulled him into the lift. 'Taking care of you is so tiring. How'd you even get stuck?' I sighed. Len scratched his head sheepishly. 'I was too busy looking at the button you pressed. I was wondering how it worked. Oh look, there's buttons in here too!' he exclaimed, now interested in the buttons inside the lift. I hit my head against the lift wall in exasperation. 'To go up to my floor we have to press the button which says that level number. My room is on level 12, so I press the button which says 12. See?' I said, moving to press the button. 'Wait!' Len shouted. 'Can I press it, please?' he asked me with sparkling eyes which I couldn't refuse. 'Sure,' I replied. He's so childish, I thought.

A short while later we got out of the lift and started heading to my room. I took out my key, unlocked the door and Len darted in before me, full of enthusiasm. 'Is this where I'll be staying?' he asked. 'Yep,' I responded tiredly. My energy was completely drained from having to deal with Len who had been nothing but trouble from the moment we stepped into the doors of the apartment. However, now I had to teach him about things inside my room. I grabbed a dictionary off my bookshelf and gave it to him. 'Here. When you don't know what something is, I'll tell you what it is and you can find out about it in the dictionary, which is this book. The words are all listed in alphabetical order.' He took it and flicked through it, curious. I left him and laid on the sofa, resting. He quickly started zooming around the place.

'Wow, it's really cold. There's food in it too. Rin?'

'That's the fridge. Stop playing with the fridge door and keep it closed unless you want something in it.'

'Ooh, what does this knob do? Ah! There's fire!'

'That's the stove. No using it without my permission. Otherwise, knowing you, the place will burn down.'

'When I twist this thing water comes out. Cool!'

'Stop playing with the tap! No wasting water.'

'I've been soaked in water! Oops.'

'Len what are you doing?' I get up and find him in the shower, completely drenched. I sigh and get him a towel. 'I wanted to rest here for a while but it looks like I'll have to get you some clothes now. Here, wear this first,' I chucked him a T-shirt and shorts. 'These should fit since we're so similar.'

'Thanks,' he smiled and started to strip. I quickly shut my eyes. 'What do you think you're doing?' I yelled. 'Changing,' he replied.

'Well at least wait until I'm out of the room! Yes, we might be the same person from different dimensions, but I'm a girl, you're a boy, and I don't want to see you naked!' I shouted, blushing. 'Sorry, I didn't think about that. You can open your eyes now,' he said. I slowly opened my eyes to find him finished changing and fully clothed. He pouted cutely. 'You're not mad, are you?' I tried to control my blushing. Look away Rin! You must…resist… Dammit, why was he so cute? Despite us being the same person I could probably never achieve that level of cuteness. 'I-I'm not mad. Just be more c-careful in the future ok?' I stuttered. Stupid Rin, why are you stuttering! Argh, what's wrong with me?

Len grinned then said, 'I'm happy that you're not mad. So, what are we going to do now?' Rin cleared her throat.

'Ahem. Well, we are now going to go on an excursion to the shopping centre! You will have a chance to learn about how to buy things here and get some new clothes. Also, make sure you are with me at all times. No wandering off and getting lost! But I will also teach you what to do if you do get lost. This will be a fun but educational trip and there will be questions asked at the end of it to make sure you were paying attention and learned something. Understand?'

'Yes Rin-sensei!' Len shouted, saluting.

'Good. Now let's go!'

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**I haven't written anything for a while, but since it's the holidays I might write more now! Or less. I'm hardly ever in the mood to write… oh well. It feels so great to be free of school! XD**


End file.
